The invention relates to a method of mounting pressure ports in the skin of an aircraft. More specifically, such a method seeks to install pressure ports flush with the skin of an aircraft, so as to enable static or dynamic pressure to be measured.
Generally, in the field of aviation, a pressure port in the skin of an aircraft is provided with a stainless steel tube connected to a pressure sensor, the tube being implanted perpendicularly to a surface element of the skin. The pressure sensor is an absolute or differential pressure sensor and it is connected to an acquisition unit suitable for receiving the electric signal delivered by the sensor when it acquires a pressure measurement. The acquisition unit transmits the measured pressure value to a data recorder and/or to a display screen, thus making it possible to know instantaneously the value of the acquired pressure.
In order to obtain pressure measurements that are usable, it is essential for the hollow tube to be very closely flush with the surface element, with predefined accuracy of plus or minus a few tens of micrometers.
It should be noted that such mounting methods include an unavoidable step of applying paint to the skin of the aircraft.
The mounting method of the invention seeks to improve the conditions whereby each pressure port tube is level and flush with the skin of an aircraft.